


The Beauty in the Broken

by HeraNightShade



Series: Spider-Man+Deadpool=Spideypool 4Ever [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Skateboarding, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraNightShade/pseuds/HeraNightShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to teach Wade how to skateboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty in the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. I wrote this at 2am after watching the skateboarding scene in Amazing Spider-Man and decided it needed to be written. This is my first Spideypool so sorry if it's OOC....Oops?

“I can’t believe I got myself into this,” Wade says loudly, raspy voice raised in a high-pitched whine as he looks despondently at the skateboard which will be the object of his demise. It doesn’t matter that he has a healing factor—that tiny board with four wheels is going to finally be the thing to kill him and then goodbye Deadpool!

Peter grins to himself, purposely looking down so the merc wouldn’t see it, “You’re going to be fine, old man. I have the utmost faith in you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. The guy with the agility of a spider is going to laugh at the one who just broke an arm trying to skateboard. I thought you were supposed to be a hero,” Wade responds petulantly, holding his broken arm at an awkward angle in front of him as he could feel the sinew repairing itself and the bone coming back together as one. It honestly hurts like a motherfucker, but he’s had much worse. 

“Aw honey, I’m sorry. But you said you were fine and you’ve got to admit, seeing your complete and utter failure at skateboarding when you could destroy an entire Hydra base with one katana and a missing limb is pretty funny,” Peter doesn’t hide his smile this time as he walks over to Wade, his own skateboard tucked under his arm as he uses his other hand to motion while speaking. 

“I did destroy the entire Marvel universe that one time, so I guess I’ll forgive you,” Wade says, tilting his head slightly as if having a conversation with himself. Which he probably is. 

“Oh that’s good! On one condition—lay one on me, baby boy!” He proceeds to make a kissy face, eyes bringing on the smolder as he stares at Peter despairingly. 

“The whole what now?” Peter questions, eyebrows pulling together as he tries to make any kind of sense of what the older man just said seeing as he’s kind of stuck on the whole ‘destroy’ part of the response. Which is not good. For anyone, and especially not for an entire universe. Would the destruction of one universe bring the collapse of the multiverse? 

“Petey! You always pick the wrong part to focus on!” Wade complains before he crowds into Peter’s space and uses his good arm to hold him in place by the waist. Without further ado, he leans over to clear the height difference and seals his lips together with Peter’s, quickly shoving his tongue into the mix. 

Peter responds eagerly, carefully dropping his skateboard on the ground before wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and trying to make himself taller by standing on his tip toes. 

Wade grins as he feels Peter’s body rising to meet his, making it so he could get a better angle with the whole tongue action thing going on. 

They continue to make out in the abandoned junk yard which Peter had turned into a makeshift skate park back when he was still in high school. He had gotten bullied out of using the real skate park a few blocks down, but that was another story for another time. Though it was probably for the best seeing as he never would have gotten Wade to go there without the mask on. He’d have been teaching Deadpool how to skateboard and it just wouldn’t have been the same. 

In true Wade fashion, that was the moment where he decided that Peter’s butt was way too nice not to grope, and he proceeded to do so in spades, going a bit overboard with the one hand since his other one was still useless. 

Somewhat reluctantly, Peter pulls away, leaving only about an inch of space between their mouths as he rests his forehead against Wade’s, hand still on his ass, “You want to try again?” 

Wade’s nonexistent eyebrows shoot up, incredulous look appearing on his face as he pulls away from Peter, “Hell no! I’d rather blow up an entire taco factory and never get to say ‘chimichanga’ ever again than even look at that torture device ever again!” 

“But what happened to challenging Johnny to a skateboarding competition?” Peter questions amusedly, settling fully on the ground once again as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I’m crazy! I’ll never learn how to skateboard better than a man who can literally skate on fire! What were we thinking?” he taps his head repeatedly with his pointer finger, shaking his head despondently. 

“Hey! You’ve got plenty of good things going for you!” Peter argues, raising an eyebrow as he looks over his boyfriend somewhat hungrily, “You’re the merc with the mouth! You can come back from anything! Do you think I learned how to skateboard without a few broken bones? I’ll give you a hint—I was a dorky skinny kid with no friends.” 

“Oh sweetums, you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on,” Wade responds, eyes fierce with his conviction as he wiggles the fingers of his apparently not-broken-anymore arm. 

“Babe, you were supposed to get the pep talk part from my speech, not the sad backstory,” Peter responds, a blush overtaking his features as he’s not quite able to meet Wade’s eyes. 

“I don’t care, I’ll tell you until I’m dead how beautiful you are. And that’ll be a long ass time seeing as I can’t die. I’m like a ghost who will haunt your beautiful ass until the end of days. And what a glorious ass it is…” he trails off, imagining Peter’s ass fondly before actually looking at it and getting the uncontrollable urge to touch it again. Which he does. With the arm that he broke a few minutes ago.

“Wade! Your arm’s not broken anymore!” Peter exclaims, grin overtaking his features as he reaches behind himself and grabs the hand laid firmly on his ass, slotting their fingers together as he brings it back to the front. 

“Damn, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that, but the butt called to me, Petey! It sang right in my ear and who am I to resist it?” 

“Shut up and grab your board, Wade. I’m teaching you how to skateboard if it’s the last thing I do,” he commands with the straightest face he could muster, flipping his own board back to his hand with his foot. 

Wade attempts to do the same, but instead of smoothly transitioning the board from the ground to his hand, he kicks it too hard and it ends up hitting him hard in the shin and then falling back down to the ground, mocking him as he curses loudly. 

Rubbing his shin, he leans over and picks it up, Peter covering his mouth with his free hand to stifle the laugh that wants to erupt at the sight of his badass mercenary boyfriend losing to a skateboard. 

“When this is all over, I’m going to use this thing for target practice and hang it over our fireplace like a prized buck,” Wade announces, death glaring at the board as if he was going to turn into Cyclops and lasers were going to come out of his eyes.

Peter sighs, looking from Wade to the board as inspiration strikes, “Hey Wade,” he begins, biting on his bottom lip purposely to get him to look there. Yeah, he’s not above seduction to get his boyfriend to learn and not embarrass himself. The Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four were already assholey enough towards Wade without him making a fool of himself. And he was not willing to let them treat his boyfriend with any more disrespect than they already do. Wade was really trying to change and make a better life for Ellie, which was why he stopped taking killing jobs and left the cheating Queen of the Demons who didn’t like his new, non-killing style. 

“Yes, baby boy?” Wade asks, peering up at Peter through his lashes surprisingly well for someone who’s the taller of the two. 

“If you really try, and let me teach you how to skateboard, I won’t complain about you touching my ass on patrols for a whole week.” 

Wade’s lips slowly curl upwards into a smile, eyes lighting up at the offer, “Oh Spidey, you sure know how to negotiate.” 

~*~*~

Needless to say, Johnny is crushed at the skateboarding competition the following week, and some of the heroes even go up to Wade at the end to congratulate him and ask where he learned how to skateboard.

And on the patrols for that week, Spider-Man’s villains and colleagues finally learn that without a doubt, Deadpool is his new boyfriend. And that apparently, Spider-Man had the best ass in all of the US and Canada. And pretty much everywhere else too. Though Deadpool hadn’t been to Greenland yet, so it was still up for debate.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. My first Spideypool. Hopefully it wasn't a total waste of time. Please tell me what you did and didn't like as I hope to be adding more to the Spideypool collection and don't want to suck at life. Amen.


End file.
